That Little Puffball
by Canon's Son
Summary: The events of Kirby's Epic Yarn has taught one little Prince to have the courage he has always hoped for.


That Little PuffBall

My name is Prince Fluff, the ruler of PatchLand. And I try to help out I much as I can.

I may be small, but I have a big heart for sure. And its the people of Patch of which I adore.

Everything is made of Yarn, the people and places. There was buttons and patches, and strings and faces.

But something is wrong with PatchLand, Yin-Yarn has returned! And he is strong as ever is what I have learned.

Enemies all falling from the sky all around. They are in the now dark skies and the dusty ground.

And to make matters worse, Yin-Yarn with his thread, broke PatchLand apart in which we all dread.

I was in a panic, I ran around yelling and confused. I didn't know what to do, to me, this was news!

Suddenly, one of his monster attacked me from behind. I was scared, frightened, out of my mind!

And when I thought all was lost, and I was about to fall, I was saved by a Little Puffball.

He carried me away, speedy as light. And then the monster was out of sight.

I glad I was safe, when my savior came early. He then told me that his name was Kirby.

He said he wasn't from here, no not at all. Last thing he remembers is that into a sock he began to fall.

I told him that Yin-Yarn caused a big mess, now patchland is torn apart, to which I confessed.

But he told me he would help me, much to my delight. And I soon was determined to fight.

So we both set out, with no time at all. And all because of that Little PuffBall.

* * *

This mission was not as easy as I had hoped for. There were baddies and villians around galore!

I gave Kirby a rope to use to fight. And Kirby did fight with all of his might.

He was so brave, headstrong, and nice. I wish I was like that, and not pay the price.

Kirby ran ahead, and I tried to keep up, but I wasn't as fast, and I slip on a cup.

An enemy jumped on me, grabbing full strength. I tried to use my rope, but it wasn't the length.

I thought all was lost, I tried to win but failed. And I thought the monster prevailed.

But once again, without any time at all, I was saved by that Little PuffBall.

We ventured farther, to a castle we saw. And inside was a Dragon, with a giant Jaw.

I was kind of scared, but Kirby sure was not. He headed straight towards him, which I envy alot.

And of course, in no time at all, the Boss was defeated by that Little Puffball.

* * *

Throughout the adventure, the enemies we would face, would be from the desert, ocean, or even space.

And every battle we fought, there were 10 more waiting. It was hard a long, which I started hating

And we fought some dangerous foes, many I've never seen. But yet, for some reason, Kirby always still smiles it seems.

He knew the importance of saving Patchland. And I am surprised that it could come from such a man.

When we finally got all of the Magic Yarn, and fixed Patchland, I was happy, and jumped higher then I can

But it was not over, for Yin-Yarn, you see, had bigger plans for Dreamland it seems.

Its was Kirby's home, and I had to pay he back, so I used the magic sock that was fixed and went there intact.

I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what was there. But I was sure that Kirby cared.

And when we went there. In no time at all. Yin-Yarn was chased by that Little Puffball.

* * *

We finally made it! The final battle to face, the person who caused so much pain to my place.

Kirby looked mad, more angry then the norm. And then Kirby so began to change form.

It was a tough battle, Yin-Yarn was sneaky. He summoned evil people to make us less peaky.

But thanks to Kirby, it failed to work its was small. He then disappeared and we beat him once and for all.

But something was wrong we began to realized, it was the netters in hands that controlled him in our surprised.

They created a much larger version of Yin-Yarn, and Kirby looked at me. I knew what to do, and I tranformed for thee.

It was the battle of battles, back and forth we attacked. And it was tiring, and hits were taking right back.

But in the end, we have done it! Yin-Yarn has lost. And because of his evil, he would have to pay the cost.

But all is now well in Dreamland for all. And all thanks to that little Puffball.

* * *

I still remember him, the things that saved my life, the thing that made my courage reach its height

The one who made me believe in myself. The one who taught me the importance of stealth.

The one who protected my land from harm. The one who could tranform into an arm.

The one we defeated so many enemies to protect his place. And probably the one who saved my race.

I still remember him, one and all.

I still remember, that little Puffball.


End file.
